


Foreshadow

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First time?, Flirting, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Seduction, Sexual Content, first kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is caught between fighting what he feels for Harvey and giving in to the desire that flows between them. Or is he?</p><p>My Marvey take on Inception or Groundhog Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreshadow

Brown eyes lock with blue, and Mike knows he has been caught.

“Is there something else _you_ want, Mike?” the voice asks. It’s deep and sultry and Mike can feel it vibrate across all of his nerve endings along his spine. He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, trying to stay in control.

“I need to be strong.” Mike doesn't realize he has said this out loud.

“Do you? Why? Are you afraid?”

 _Yes_ , his brain supplies. “No,” he answers.

The soft chuckle in his ear lets him know his lie has been heard.

“You don't have to be, you know.”

“I'm not,” he says a little more forcefully.

“Are you sure? You know I can read you, right?”

“I don't know what you are getting at, Harvey, but I don't…”

“Don't what?” he whispers. And Mike can feel Harvey moving closer.

“Don't want me to see you? Hear the want in every syllable of your voice; know you ache like I do?”

“I…”

“Yes, Mike?

“I want…”

“Tell me. What is it you want?”

A feather light touch falls against his wrist. Mike bites back a moan as it slowly starts to trail upward. The air seems to shift around him, it's stifling, closing him in. Or maybe it's because of the man in front of him. His presence surrounds him, wraps him in a blanket of desire, of want. Mike takes another deep breath, trying to ignore the tiny beads of sweat popping out along his skin. He keeps his eyes closed, hoping to prevent the truth being seen. Though it is no use. As if he can read his mind Harvey responds.

“It doesn't matter, Mike. I know the truth. I don't need to see your eyes to know your desire.” He pauses and Mike can swear he feels the room sway.

“Tell me to leave, tell me to stop.” The fingertips have reached his neck; each touch burning him from the inside out like an uncontrollable fire.

“I …,” he breathes.

“Yes, Mike. Tell me. Do you know what you want? Are you able to say it? Shall I tell you what I want?”

Mike feels like he is under attack. Every dirty thought he has never spoken aloud is trying to climb its way up and out from beneath his closed lips.

“Yes, I mean, no.”

“Yes? No? Which is it?”

The fingers cup around to the back of Mike's neck pulling him forward. Each word is a puff of air so close to his lips. He bites his lip instinctively, still unwilling to open his eyes. He hears a growl coming from the man in front of him and it takes all of his will not to show how much he is affected. Mike knows in the deepest recesses of his mind the truth; that he wants this. Mike wants to lose himself in the feel, the touch of the storm that stands in front of him. But he knows if he does this, if he crosses that line, he won't be able to stop with a mere kiss that grazes his lips in the softest of touches. Won't be able to forbid his hands from reaching out to yank away the offending shirt in order to reach the flesh that lies beneath it. The skin he has dreamed of touching, licking, kissing. And he definitely won’t be able to do anything other than beg and plead for everything and more, no matter what the cost, until he can do nothing else but surrender to the man and his desires. Yes, that is what would happen if he were to let go, and Mike knows he can’t do that. Because he would lose more than his body, more than his heart. No. To surrender to Harvey Specter would require losing his soul and he knows he would never recover.

Discovering he was attracted to Harvey was easy, like a teenager experiencing growing pains. But falling in love with the man was a jolt that came at him all at once where every cell, every muscle, every nerve of his body came to this realization at the same time. It was painful and shocking, making his whole body throb with this new knowledge.

“Mike… Tell me; tell me you want this. Or tell me to stop. One last chance, rookie. Please.”

Mike is a fighter. He fights his fears, his doubts, hell, he is even willing to fight his own desire. But when he hears Harvey utter the word please, like a broken man in search of salvation, there is nothing left in him willing to fight this anymore. He feels the moist heat from Harvey’s lips that are so close, Mike knows they are sharing the same air. His brain tries to will his body to resist, but his body can do nothing but feel the swell of desire, and find the secret messages of _want_ and _surrender_ hidden in between licks and crackles of the flames.

Mike opens his eyes to see Harvey’s hooded eyes filled with lust, staring back at him. Within his steely chocolate gaze is a man who is sure, who is ready, who isn't afraid of the consequences and it makes Mike’s knees go weak. He quickly glances around the office. It’s empty, the darkness reflecting softly outside of Harvey's large windows, not that it matters. It could be midday and right here, right now, Mike would still give in to this temptation he can no longer ignore- day, night; glass walls or no glass walls. He belongs to Harvey, he always has.

“Don't stop…,” he whispers.

Harvey's slightly chapped lips crush against his own, cutting off any other words. The kiss is firm, purposeful, and Mike instinctively tilts his head finding the perfect angle. Harvey’s tongue, so wet and inviting, licks its way into his mouth and Mike moans into it. He doesn't remember shedding his shirt; only the feel of skin against skin, warm and slick with sweat. But it's the need that consumes him. The overwhelming need to have Harvey consume him, to give himself completely, cost be damned.

“Please…,” Mike begs, his voice gravely and wrecked. His desire driving out all rational thought.

“I need…,”

“I’m going to give you what you need; what we both need.”

“Then take me Harvey, I'm yours.”

“Yes,” Harvey answers, delving back in for a kiss that is full of tongue and teeth and spit.

Nothing matters except for the hands that continue to divest him of the rest of his clothing. Mike moans at the first glancing touch of Harvey’s hand on his cock, his brain effectively shutting off. Seconds, minutes, hours could pass and Mike would be unaware of it. All he knows is the feel of Harvey’s fingers, his hands, the taste of Harvey’s lips and cock on his tongue and the sounds of pure pleasure falling from both of their lips as Harvey breaches him for the first time. They move together in an endless ride of painful pleasure until wet warmth spills between them in a cacophony of screams that echo in the empty halls.

Ring.

Ring.

Mike barely hears the annoying sound filtering into his conscious mind. He lifts his head from his desk, trying to comprehend what the hell is making that ridiculous noise while he and Harvey are…

Ring.

 _Phone!_ His brain screams. Mike sits straight up, higher brain function restored. While he fumbles to accept the incoming call, he notices he is alone in the bullpen, apparently having fallen asleep at his desk. He wipes the drool off his face and feels the evidence of his latest dream drying in his pants.

"Just great", he mutters to himself. “Hello.”

“Rookie, you were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.”

Mike checks his watch. “Shit! I am on my way.”

He hangs up, grabs the file and makes a quick pit-stop at the restroom on his way to Harvey’s office. If he is lucky, he thinks, Harvey won't notice the large wet spot on his crotch. _And when are you ever lucky?_ his conscious answers.

Harvey is bent over his desk when Mike sees him. The New York skyline is lit up behind him as night has descended. He knocks briefly, then walks in.  
Harvey looks up at the interruption. “Mike, where the hell you been?”

“Ugh, sorry? I kind of fell asleep.”

“What the hell happened to your pants? Having wet dreams again, rookie?”

Mike tries his best to will himself not to blush as he answers. “What? No, I mean, very funny Harvey.”

Harvey tilts his head briefly before standing and moving closer to Mike.

“Are you sure?” he asks in a soft, but teasing voice.

This is not the first time they have skirted around the edge of something; something beyond appropriate for boss-employee behavior. Many of their conversations are laced with flirting and innuendo, hiding an undercurrent of something decadent and forbidden beneath the surface. Usually, they deflect, ignore and or talk their way in and out of truly uncovering whatever that something _else_ is. But tonight feels different. Maybe because the dream is still fresh in Mike's mind, his brain still flooded with vivid images and the thrum of embarrassment, shame and even want still hums through his veins. And like a dog with a scent Harvey moves in closer.

“Something you want to _share_ , Mike?” he asks slowly.

“No,” Mike breathes.

Fighting to stay in control, Mike purposefully concentrates on breathing in and out.

“Here is the file. Is there something else you want, Harvey?” He means it to sound innocent, but the moment the words escape his lips, he knows they do not.

Brown eyes lock with blue, and Mike knows he has been caught.

“Is there something else _you_ want, Mike?” his voice asks.

And just like that, Mike can't tell if this is real or if he is still dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Another last minute hurry up and finish beat the deadline sort of fic.  
> Thanks you Dani and Dee for all the support!!!  
> Come by and say hi- I'm [sairyn-noc](http://sairyn-noc.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
